The following discussion is intended to facilitate the understanding of the invention, but is not intended nor admitted to be prior art to the invention.
Obesity is a public health problem that is serious, widespread, and increasing. In the United States, 20 percent of the population is obese; in Europe, a slightly lower percentage is obese (Friedman (2000) Nature 404:632-634). Obesity is associated with increased risk of hypertension, cardiovascular disease, diabetes, and cancer as well as respiratory complications and osteoarthritis (Kopelman (2000) Nature 404:635-643). Even modest weight loss ameliorates these associated conditions.
Recently it was shown that particular carboxyl-terminal fragments of the full-length ACRP30 (mouse) and APM1 (human) polypeptides have unexpected effects in vitro and in vivo, including utility for weight reduction, prevention of weight gain, and control of blood glucose levels (Fruebis et al (2001) Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 98:2005-10). The effects of ACRP30 fragment administration in mammals also include reduction of elevated free fatty acid levels including elevated free fatty acid levels caused by administration of epinephrine, iv. injection of “intralipid”, or administration of a high fat test meal, as well as increased fatty acid oxidation in muscle cells, and weight reduction in mammals consuming a normal or high fat/high sucrose diet.
Throughout this application, various publications, patents and published patent applications are cited. The disclosures of these publications, patents and published patent specification referenced in this application are hereby incorporated by reference into the present disclosure to more fully describe the state of the art to which this invention pertains.